Restaurant of Chance
by buffsterangelicxws
Summary: Buffy hasn't seen a certain man since he moved to London, Spike hasn't seen a certain woman since he moved from Sunnydale. AU


***Sunnydale, California***  
  
"Hey Buff" Xander shouted over the commotion, "No more reservations for the rest of the night! We're packed!"  
  
"Got it Xand!" Buffy called back and then informed the groups of people waiting to get a reservation.  
  
Buffy Giles and Xander Harris owned a restaurant in a Southern California town, Sunnydale. The co-owned this with their other friend Willow Rosenberg. The three had known eachother for as long as they could remember and were hardly ever seen apart. That is until college started and they all started spreading their wings and experimenting with new things. However, they decided to put all their skills together after college and go into the restaurant buisness. And being that Sunnydale is such a small town there was hardly anywhere to eat so now their restaurant, Scooby, is the hottest place in town.  
  
"Hey Buffy" Cordelia said as she entered the restaurant looking radiant.  
  
"Hey Cordy" Buffy smiled while hanging up the phone, "How's it going?"  
  
"Painful" Cordelia smiled good-naturedly, "Xander behind the bar?"  
  
"Yep" Buffy responded as Cordelia trotted off to greet her man.  
  
Outside of work though, they all had their own lives. Willow was engaged to a guy named Daniel Osbourne, or Oz for short. Oz moved to Sunnydale freshmen year and the two have been inseperable since. Oz owns a music store in downtown Sunnyydale that sells vintage records and music insturments. Xander is married to Cordelia Chase, everyone calls her Cordy though. Xander and Cordy are expecting their first child in exactly five weeks. Cordy keeps reminding everyone because everyone absolutely must have a gift for the first Harris baby. Cordy owns a botique in Sunnydale that specializes in high-end fashion. She owns this with one of the gang's best friends, Anya Jenkins. Anya moved to Sunnydale their senior year of high school and immediately fell for Oz's best friend Wesley. Wesley moved from England during the seventh grade and Willow, Cordy, Xander, and Buffy had quickly taken to him. Wesley is a lawyer who lives in Sunnydale but commutes to L.A. during the week. Anya and Wes have been married for one month and seven days now. Anya believes that she should recieve a monthly anniversy gift so she counts down daily, no wonder why her and Cordy are so close.  
  
Willow ran towards Buffy, "Buffy Oz just called, I'm outta here for the night."  
  
"Sure thing, call me tomorrow" Buffy questioned giving her friend a hug good-bye.  
  
"Would you expect any less?" Willow giggled as she waved good-bye.  
  
Now, Buffy Giles. Beautiful, talented, intelligent, funny, charismatic. All words that could be used to describe Buffy. Buffy was raised in Sunnydale with her dad Giles. Her mother, Joyce, died during child birth with her second daughter and Buffy's sister, Dawn. Giles spent years grieving but while Buffy was in high school he fell for Buffy's computer teacher, Jenny Calendar, at parent-teacher conferences. The two have been happily married since Buffy's senior year of high school. Buffy's dad has had his fair share of luck in the romance department, Buffy on the other hand hasn't been quite as lucky.  
  
"Hey Dawnie" Buffy greeted her sister as she walked in with a guy.  
  
"Oh, hi Buffy." Dawn said as her smile fell.  
  
"Whose the guy Dawn?" Buffy questioend with a knowing grin.  
  
"Buffy this is Andrew, Andrew this is my sister Buffy" Dawn shot out in one breath.  
  
"Hi Andrew" Buffy smiled and held out her hand, "Nice to meet you."  
  
Andrew shook Buffy's hand awkwardly, "You too"  
  
"Well we better get going, reservations and all" Dawn said trying to end the embarassment that was Buffy.  
  
"Follow me to your table ma'am" Buffy said smiling falsely.  
  
Buffy dated a guy named Angel O'Conner during her high school years but he moved to New York to attend college at NYU. He thought it would be best if they ended the relationship before someone got hurt. Meaning he wanted to live his college years wildly, emphasis on the wild. Then Buffy dated a guy named Riley for a couple months but both decided the relationship wasn't going anywhere and decided it would be best to stay friends. And then there was Spike.  
  
***London, England***  
  
"But I could never be David Letterman!" Spike sang into the crowd of thousands of people.  
  
Spike smiled to himself, the people were all here to see him and his guitar. To hear him, and his guitar. He sure as hell was living the life.  
  
"Thank you all for coming!" Spike smiled rubbing away the layer of sweat that had gathered on his forehead, "Goodnight London!"  
  
The crowd roared and Spike was on the high of his life. He was touring through Europe just him, and his guitar. This was everything he had dreamed of since as long as he could remember. He was a rockstar.  
  
Spike ran off the stage to be greeted by his manager, Charles Gunn. "Spike that was awesome, the crowd loved you."  
  
"Yeah, you did great" Fred pitched in.  
  
When Spike went to London after he dropped out of his college to persue his music career he ran into Charles Gunn, or Gunn. Gunn was looking for a musician that would put him on the map. Spike was just the guy for him and the two have stuck together ever since. Gunn is married to a girl named Fred Burkle. Quiet, mousey little thing, just the opposite of Gunn, the two were perfect. Spike loved Gunn like a brother and Fred like a little sister. Wierd incested family.  
  
"So it was good then?" Spike questioned, letting a hint of unnecessary doubt slip into his voice.  
  
"Man, stop fishing for compliments, you know it rocked!" Gunn laughed.  
  
"I was pretty on tongiht" Spike agreed letting his confidence back in and ego inflate.  
  
"I'm thinking since you're so on, we'll do what we've been talking about since forever" Gunn slipped in.  
  
"No way in fucking hell!" Spike said defensively.  
  
"You have to" Fred and Gunn said at the same time. Both were sick and tired of having this conversation.  
  
"But why?" Spike questioned throwing himself into a chair backstage.  
  
"You wanna make it big don't you, like Beatles big, right?" Gunn said as Spike nodded, "Then this is what you have to do."  
  
"You know he's right" Fred said persuasively.  
  
"Fine, fine, you win" Spike said defetedly. "I'll go back to Sunnydale.  
  
Spike sometimes envied Fred and Gunn. They had the ideal life, minus all the traveling but that's only a couple months out of the year. Spike hadn't been so lucky in the love department though. He dated this girl named Drusilla when he lived in England as a teenager. She was older and way too cool for him and left his teenage heart broken and in the dust. Spike decided to have someone mend it who would definetly not break it, Harmony Kendall. Should have thought that through a little better. She was a puppy dog that followed him everywhere. He ended that after a few months and decided he would go to college in California. There he met Buffy.  
  
***Sunnydale, California***  
  
Buffy walked into her apartment. It was nice, moderately sized and accomadating. On the couch her friend Faith was asleep.  
  
"Faith" Buffy said quietly while gently shaking her, "I'm home"  
  
Faith opened her eyes groggily. "Hey B!"  
  
"Hey, you can go home" Buffy smiled.  
  
"Thanks." Faith said quitely as she got up.  
  
"I should be thanking you" Buffy said as she grabbed her wallet. "How was she?"  
  
"Great," Faith grinned, "You got lucky."  
  
"I know" Buffy said, "So how much do I owe you?"  
  
"Nothing" Faith responded, "This one's on me"  
  
"You sure." Buffy asked hesitantly.  
  
"Positive" Faith assured her as she walked towards the door, "Bye"  
  
"Bye," Buffy called back, "Call you tomorrow"  
  
Buffy locked the door behind Faith and went towards the first bedroom out of two. She quietly peeked her head in and tiptoed across the wood floor. She looked down at the bed and there was one little, five year old angel: Amber.  
  
Her blonde hair was sprawled across the pillow and her eyes were closed contently and her face was peaceful. Buffy bent down and gave the girl a kiss on the forehead and tiptoed out of the room.  
  
Buffy entered her own bedroom and took off her work clothes and put on pajamas and hopped into bed. She rolled onto her side and looked at the picture of the man she has looked at every night since he left.  
  
"Goodnight Spike" Buffy whispered quietly to the photograph.  
  
IMPORTANT: Hope you all liked the story! Please review and tell me what you think of it, that will give me incentive to write! I promise! Thank you all for reading, greatly appreciated. Please tell me if you like the story and if I should continue writing it and remember. . .  
  
Be Kind Review 


End file.
